La Prophétie des Vieux
by Gaianee
Summary: Trois filles sont élues pour éradiquer la nouvelle menace qui règne dans le monde Tales of Symphonia.  Fic absolument pas sérieuse car issue d'un délire.
1. Trois folles comme Elues

**Fanfic de merde : La prophétie des Vieux**

**Chapitre 1 : Trois folles comme Elues.**

_Trente ans plus tard, dans le monde de Tales of Symphonia, c'est le bordel : les méchants, tels que Kvar, Rodyle, Forcystus, Pronyma et Yggdrassill sont de retour. Les Héros de la Régénération, Lloyd, Colette, Génis, Raine, Sheena, Zélos, Préséa et Regal sont tous devenus des vieillards séniles (ouais limite ils ont juste quarante piges mais voilà, sont vieux 8D) et sont totalement incapables de lutter contre la nouvelle menace. Personne ne sait quoi faire. Tous ceux qui avaient essayés de résister se sont vus réduire en tas de cendre ou de chairs grillées (8D) ou bien en exsphères, dans les fermes humaines reconstruites. Le monde est sans dessus dessous et personne n'y peut rien._

_Le Cruxis est de retour. Les Désians avec. On n'est pas un peu dans la merde._

_Les anciens Héros cherchent en vain une solution. Jusqu'au jour où…_

« Génis, hé ! Génis ! Gueula un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux châtains grisonnants.

Il courait comme un taré en criant le nom de Génis, l'air surexcité.

Il arriva devant une porte comme un missile et la défonca, emporté par son élan.

Dans la pièce, se tenait un homme aux cheveux argentés, ayant l'air d'avoir au moins trente piges. Il regarda tout à tour l'homme, la porte, l'homme, la porte, l'homme…

« Bon ça va ! Génis, j'ai un truc super important à te dire ! Enfin, c'est le professeur Sage qui en a eu l'idée, alors bouge ton cul et suis moi ! »

Le dénommé Génis se lèva en grognant. Bah, faut dire que Lloyd (car c'est bien lui) l'avait dérangé alors qui résolvait un exercice de maths digne d'un savant du style d'Einstein.

Il suivit son ami à travers des dédales de couloir.

Depuis une petite vingtaine d'années, Lloyd et sa bande utilisaient l'ancienne base Renégate de Sylvarant comme quartier général. En fait, désormais tout le groupe vit dedans. C'est suffisamment grand pour accueillir une armée de pachydermes de toute façon alors…

Les deux potes arrivèrent finalement dans une grande pièce qui sert de salle de réunion. Là, se tenaient Sheena, Zélos, Regal, Préséa, Raine et Colette.

A présent, toute la bande est au complet.

Dans la pièce, il y avait une grande table circulaire qui prenait la moitié de la salle.

Raine s'installa devant, sur un siège, et déclara d'un ton sérieux.

« J'ai trouvé un moyen de butter Yggdrassill et sa clique »

Aussitôt, toute l'intention se diriga vers la sœur de Génis, Raine Sage.

« En effet, j'ai découvert il y a peu qu'il existait un autre monde semblable au notre qui…

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'Yggdrassill aurait séparé le monde en trois au lieu de deux ? Mais on n'a réunifié que deux parties ! L'interrompit Zélos, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de se faire remarquer.

-Gros con, si tu m'avais laissé finir je t'aurais dit que le monde dont j'étais en train de parler n'avait rien à voir avec Sylvaha'lla !

-Ah bon ?

-Bah ouais. Je vous explique… »

Les Héros se penchèrent en avant afin de mieux entendre ce que le professeur allait leur dire.

« La planète que j'ai découverte et essentiellement composée d'océans. J'ai vu qu'il y avait également deux gros continents, à première vu. La planète est habitée par des Humains. »

Cette annonce attira des murmures stupéfaits. Raine continua sans y prêter attention :

« Ils ont une grande réserve de mana mais ils ne l'exploitent pas. Je doute même qu'ils sachent qu'elle existe. Pourtant, niveau technologie, ils sont plus avancés que nous. Même si leurs inventions polluent leur monde. »

Les Héros étaient très attentifs au récit.

« La planète se nomme la Terre.

-Ouais, original, commenta narquoisement Zélos en se passant une main dans ses cheveux roux qui commençaient à se ternir.

-Mais c'est une découverte extraordinaire ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'univers ! S'exclama Génis, le regard brillant d'excitation.

-C'est vrai, approuva Préséa, mais en quoi cela va-t-il nous aider à sauver notre monde ? »

De nouveau, tous les visages se tournèrent vers Raine. Celle-ci esquissa un petit sourire.

« J'ai aussi découvert trois personnes suspectibles de pouvoir nous aider, sur cette planète.

-Qui ? S'écrièrent les sept autres héros, curieux.

-Trois filles avec un super potentiel ! Mais elles ont juste un léger défaut…

-Quoi ?

-Elles sont complètement timbrées.

-Comment ça ? »

Avec un soupir, Raine appuya sur le bouton d'une petite télécommande qu'elle tenait dans la main, et toute les lumières s'éteignent d'un seul coup. Puis on entendit un léger bruit de machine et un écran blanc apparut devant le groupe.

« Je vais vous montrer à quoi elles ressemblent et vous verrez aussi le gros grain qu'elles ont »

Le professeur appuya de nouveau sur un des boutons de la télécommande et aussitôt, des images apparurent sur l'écran.

Les images montraient tour à tour trois filles : une aux cheveux roses et deux autres avec des mèches blondes et des lunettes.

« Elles ont l'air normales…Dit Regal en les détaillant.

-Attends, t'as encore rien vu… »L'avertit Raine, en soupirant.

Soudain, les photos laissèrent place à des images mouvantes.

« C'est en direct. Je vous précise aussi que ces trois filles ne vivent pas ensembles. Y en a une, la fille aux cheveux roses, qui vit dans un endroit appelé « Japon » et les deux autres vivent dans un autre endroit nommé « France » mais dans deux endroits différents. J'ai pas encore bien saisit pourquoi ils donnent des noms à des territoires, comme ça…en plus la politique est complètement différente d'ici. Enfin ça dépend des endroits en fait…et puis ils ont aussi plusieurs religions. Ca doit être d'un chiant… »

Elle ne sembla pas avoir remarqué que plus personne ne l'écoutait, mais bon. Tous étaient concentrés sur l'écran mural, fascinés. Chacune des filles étaient représentées dans trois cases virtuelles différentes : dans la première case, on voyait la fille aux cheveux roses devant une sorte d'ordinateur. Et pour les deux autres filles, c'est pareil. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

« Grâce à leur technologie avancée, ils peuvent communiquer au moyen de plusieurs appareils : le téléphone, sorte de petite boîte que l'on porte contre la joue et qui permet de parler et d'écouter son interlocuteur et aussi l'ordinateur, comme vous pouvez le voir, qui permet de discuter avec une personne sans l'avoir en face. Comme le téléphone mais en un peu plus pratique. Mais il existe d'autres moyens de communications pour eux, je précise…

-C'est incroyablement fascinant…murmura Génis, émerveillé.

-Ouais hein ? Enfin passons le plan technologie et intéressons-nous de plus près à ces trois filles. La fille aux cheveux roses est la plus âgée des trois. Elle s'appelle Mélissa, elle a dix-neuf ans et elle est fiancée à un certain Ruwa…

-Merde…soupira Zélos, dépité.

-D'façon t'es trop vieux maintenant…marmonna Sheena, en le regardant de travers.

-La deuxième fille, continua Raine sans prêter attention aux deux zozos, s'appelle Déborah, elle a seize ans et va encore à l'école…

-Mouais…fit Zélos, sarcastique.

-Et enfin la dernière, qui est aussi la plus jeune, s'appelle Gwenola, elle a quatorze ans et elle aussi va encore à l'école…

-En gros, ce sont des gamines, intervint Regal, stoïque.

-Bah ouais…avoua Raine, un peu gênée.

-Et t'as trouvé personne d'autres pour nous aider ?

-Nan. Et puis j'vous ai pas dit…

-Quoi ?

-Elles connaissent notre histoire.

-Hein ? S'écrièrent les sept Héros, en chœur.

-Et bien, dans leur monde, nous sommes des personnages de jeux vidéos. Nous n'existons pas.

-N'importe quoi…grogna Zélos, interloqué.

-C'est pourtant le cas. C'est pourquoi, lorsque nous les feront venir ici, on aura pas à se casser le cul pour leurs expliquer la situation.

-Et comment comptes-tu les faire venir ici ? Demanda Préséa, curieuse.

-Avec Yuan, nous travaillons actuellement sur le moyen de réactiver la porte d'Outre-monde et de diriger le flux de mana vers cet autre monde afin de pouvoir faire venir ces filles ici. Expliqua Raine, après un temps d'hésitation.

-Vous pouvez répéter ? Questionna Lloyd, qui n'avait rien pigé.

-Mais c'est pas un peu risqué ? On pourrait très bien tout dérégler et cela entraînerai de graves conséquences pour notre monde…réfléchit Génis, l'air concentré sur le sujet.

-Rassure toi, on déjà régler le problème. J't'expliquerai plus tard…

-Alors…il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire venir ces trois filles ici, dit Colette, tout en continuant de fixer l'écran des yeux.

-Mais Raine, tu nous as pas expliqué leurs grains ! » Intervint Zélos, en levant la main comme un écolier.

Le professeur Sage eut l'air soudain mal à l'aise.

« Et bien…bon okay, je le dis : la première est conne, perverse et aime violer les hommes, la seconde est conne aussi, a une légère tendance au sadisme et est très perverse et la dernière est conne, folle et a, elle aussi, une tendance au sadisme…

-Ouais, en fait tu nous as menti. Elles n'ont pas qu'un grain.

-J'avoue. »

Raine Sage se lèva, mettant ainsi fin à la réunion.

« Je m'en vais voir Yuan afin de régler les derniers préparatifs. Je vous appellerai quand ce sera prêt. D'ici là, retournez à vos occupations. »

Les sept autres Héros de la Régénération se lèvèrent à leur tour tout en parlant de leurs impressions et tout le reste.

Pendant ce temps sur Terre…

«…Et alors j'lui ai dit que s'il ne me laissait pas tranquille, je lui ferais sortir la colonne vertébrale par les trous de nez… écrit Déborah alias Akina, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ha ouais trop bien ! Et après ? Lui répond Gwenola alias Ritzy après quelques secondes.

Akina était sur son ordi en train de discuter avec son amie Ritzy via msn. Elles s'amusaient à écrire pleins de conneries et elles rigolaient bien. Elles parlaient de choses diverses et variées, comme en ce moment.

Soudain, avec un petit bruit, une petite case rectangulaire apparut au coin de l'écran d'Akina, et sûrement chez celui de Ritzy aussi. Dans la case il y était écrit « Rutee vient de se connecter ». Aussitôt, Akina l'invita à rejoindre la conversation.

« Nee-san tu es làààà ! Ecrivit-elle de nouveau à l'intention de leur amie, en guise de bonjour.

-Yéééé ! Nyah va ? Répondit Rutee, en souriant.

-Super et toi ? » Demanda Ritzy, l'air joyeuse.

Elles continuèrent ainsi de s'échanger des nouvelles en ne se privant pas d'écrire des conneries, comme à leur habitude.

Soudain, Akina se sentit devenir bizarre. Elle écrivit tout en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« Putain, j'ai des vertiges…

-Ah, toi aussi ? Demanda Ritzy.

-Ouais moi aussi, pourtant je suis sûre que je suis pas enc…

-Si on est toutes dans le même état, ça doit être une maladie, ça veut pas dire que t'es enc…rétorqua Akina.

-Mais c'est bizarre, pourquoi ça nous arrive ne même temps ? Interroga Ritzy.

-Tu m'en poses une bonne… »

Akina sentit la tête lui tourner. Toute la pièce devient floue et elle s'écroule tête la première sur son clavier.

« etcjujb,gkvi,lfi,vbnoirmvbliùbkvsjdhlzx, écrivit-elle.

-dkgjckvipgomcvegzsrùpc, dit Ritzy.

-klxi vjebùlpmrhù*hb m^P6Nù, » Balanca Rutee.

Puis plus rien. Dans plusieurs endroits différents, Japon et France, trois filles se volatilisèrent comme par magie…

_A suivre…_

_Que va-t-il se passer ? Rutee, Ritzy et Akina vont-elles réapparaître devant leurs ordis en dormant ? Vont-elles balancer pleins de conneries ? Que signifie « etcjujb,gkvi,lfi,vbnoirmvbliùbkvsjdhlzx », «dkgjckvipgomcvegzsrùpc » et « klxi vjebùlpmrhù*hb m^P6Nù » ?_

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre…où pas._


	2. Arrivée sur Sylvaha'lla

**La Prophétie des Vieux**

**Chapitre 2 : Arrivée sur Sylvaha'lla**

Raine se trouvait dans une salle en compagnie de Yuan. Ensemble, ils étaient en train de régler les dernières installations.

« J'espère que ça va marcher parce que sinon, si ça marche pas, elles crèveront toutes, dit Raine.

-Bah, ouais, et on sera bien dans la merde, je te le dis… »Soupira Yuan en branchant un câble électrique dans une prise.

Yuan avait gardé son cristal du Cruxis. Du coup, il était toujours aussi sexy, canon et…

« Ouais, si on fait une connerie, le Cruxis régnera de nouveau entièrement sur le monde et on se fera farcir la gueule. Je frissonne rien que d'y penser. »

Les deux demi-elfes finirent de tout préparer. Raine appuya sur un bouton et tous les ordis qui se trouvent dans la salle s'allumèrent d'un seul coup.

« Voilà. C'est l'heure de vérité. Yuan, appuie sur le bouton rouge à pois verts s'il te plaît.

-Hé ! Pourquoi ce serait moi ? Imagine qu'on tue ces trois filles sans le faire exprès, c'est moi qui prends tout !

-Pourquoi tu crois que j'te demande d'appuyer sur le bouton vieux shnock ? »

En râlant, l'ancien chef des Renégat s'en alla appuyer sur le bouton rouge à pois verts.

Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un rond noir avec d'étranges symboles. Celui-ci s'illumina et on entendit comme un bruit de moteur.

« Tu crois que ça marche ? Demanda Raine, fébrile.

-Bah on verra bien… »Répondit celui-ci, les bras croisés, comme à son habitude.

Et ouais, même après trente ans, on ne se refait pas.

Le cercle se mit à luire de plus on plus. Bientôt, une intense lumière blanche éclaira la salle, obligeant Raine et Yuan à se protéger les yeux avec leurs mains. Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta.

Avec un bruit d'aspirateur asthmatique, tous les ordis s'éteignirent.

En panne.

« Merde, on a échoué ? Chuchota Raine, catastrophée.

-On dirait bien…

-Ha non ! Regarde ! »

A l'intérieur du cercle, trois formes humaines se trouvaient allongées. L'une d'elle commença à bouger.

« On a réussi !

-Réussi quoi ? » Grogna la première silhouette, en se redressant, l'air bougon.

C'était Ritzy. Elle se releva et se mit à regarder l'endroit où elle se trouvait, étonnée.

Derrière, les deux autres silhouettes se relevèrent également.

« Wahou ! C'est cool ici ! On est où ? S'exclama Akina.

-Chais pas… »Marmonna Rutee, une main sur le crâne, comme si elle avait mal à la tête.

Akina et Ritzy se retournèrent brusquement pour se faire face. Rutee aussi.

« Putain…je rêve !

-C'est toi Rutee ?

-Akina ?

-Ritzyyy ! »

Dans un ensemble parfait, les trois filles se tombèrent dans les bras.

« Je suis siiii heureuse de vous voir pour de vrai ! Ronronna Akina, en les câlinant.

-Et moi donc ! On se rencontre enfin ! Pleura Rutee, en les serrant fort dans ses bras.

-Mes Nee-saaaaan ! » Rigola Ritzy, toute contente.

Elles passèrent ainsi au moins dix minutes à se câliner, sans faire attention à Raine et Yuan qui les regardaient avec un drôle d'air.

« Bon, vous avez bientôt fini ? » Râla Yuan, en perdant patience.

Il se rendit compte dans les secondes qui suivirent qu'il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa gueule.

« MON YUYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! Gueula Akina en sautant sur l'ex séraphin.

-Hein ? Que…AAAAHH ! Hurla-t-il, en se pétant la gueule par terre.

-Putain…mais vous êtes les personnages de Tales of Symphonia ! S'exclama Ritzy, abasourdie.

-Hoooo…Fit Rutee, émerveillée.

-Oui c'est bien nous. Enfin, nous avons un peu vieilli depuis mais nous sommes toujours les mêmes. On va vous expliquer pourquoi on vous a fait venir ici. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. Ordonna Raine, en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

-Geuuh…quelqu'un peut m'aider ? Appela Yuan, qui n'arrivait pas à décoller Akina de lui.

-Akina, lâche le, veux-tu ? Demanda Rutee, avec un sourire.

-NAH ! »

Yuan fut donc obligé de se coltiner Akina jusque dans la salle de réunion. Là, les membres du groupe de la Régénération étaient de nouveau tous présent. Quand Raine entra dans la pièce suivit de Yuan, de Rutee, de Ritzy et d'Akina, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Yuan entre parenthèse (8D Aki : J'y peux rien, l'est trop beau ! Narrateur : Ta gueule), tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

« Saluuuut ! Sourit Rutee en agitant la main avec un sourire idiot.

-Euh, ouais salut ! Répondirent les Héros en lui rendant son salut.

-Ca fait trop bizarre de vous voir pour de vrai ! » S'exclama Ritzy en zieutant la bande un par un.

Tout le monde esquissa un petit sourire sauf Akina qui essayait vainement d'embrasser Yuan.

« Bien, je vais donc vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes là. Dit Raine, monopolisant l'intention.

-Ca nous arrangerai ouais, lança Ritzy en s'asseyant à la table sans y avoir été invitée.

-Surtout que nos proches vont remarquer notre disparition alors faut faire vite ! Renchérit Rutee en imitant Ritzy.

-Bisous bisous mon Yuyuuu…roucoula Akina, toujours accrochée à Yuan.

-Lâche moi.

-Oui enfin…on vous a fait venir ici car Yggdrassill et ses sbires, les cinq cardinaux, sont de retour. On en ignore la raison.

-Et vous nous demandez de leur latter la tronche une bonne fois pour toute ? Poursuivit Ritzy, avec un air d'intellectuelle.

-Bah…ouais. On est devenu trop vieux pour le faire nous même. Et tous ceux qui ont voulut nous aider sont morts ou presque. Vous êtes notre dernier espoir !

-Vous pouvez répéter votre dernière phrase ? Demanda Rutee, gentiment.

-Vous êtes notre dernier espoir !

-J'aime cette phrase…soupira la fille aux cheveux rose, rêveuse.

-…Fit Raine, alors, vous acceptez de nous aider ?

-Vous nous donnez quoi en échange ? S'enquit Akina, toujours sur Yuan.

-Ce que vous voulez…enfin ça dépend de quoi aussi…

-Si on butte tout le Cruxis, je veux que Yuan se marie avec moi ! Cria Akina, en resserrant sa prise sur Yuan.

-Ca va pas ? Siffla ce dernier, en essayant encore de se débarrasser d'Akina.

-On verra, promis. S'il vous plaît ! Aidez-nous ! Supplia Raine.

-Répétez aussi cette phrase s'il vous plait ! Réclama Rutee.

-D'accord on va vous aider. Mais après quoi il faudra nous rammener chez nous ! Prévint Ritzy en se levant.

-Naturellement !

-Alors tope là ! » Conclut Ritzy en tendant sa main, paume en l'air.

_A suivre…_

_Que va-t-il arriver ? Ritzy, Rutee et Akina vont-elles réussirent à butter le Cruxis pour de bon ? Akina relâchera t-elle Yuan ? Pourquoi Rutee aime-t-elle qu'on la supplie ?_

_Vous le saurez, dans le prochain chapitre…ou pas. _


End file.
